swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Leaning Tower of Gearsa
In 1475, a World's Fair was held in Pisa, Italy, where famed inventor Leonardo Da Vinci was preparing to show off his new design for an ambulatory automaton he called an "Ancient Robot". While his misleadingly old-sounding name was questioned, World's Fair attendees were nonetheless in awe of his gear, spring, and steam powered colossi. Other such wonders at the fair included the Dual Towers of Eiffel and Jegan Triset's Tower of Gearsa, a fantastic gear-based structure rumored to be untoppleable. Officer Foxhound, taking a break from her World's Fair security shift, wandered around to observe the myriad marvels of engineering. Having an Oxford education, Foxhound was attending a lecture on dimensions when she spotted the dreaded invisible zeppelin gang out of the corner of her eyes. She had suspected that those hooligans might crash the party, which is why she flew towards their invisible zeppelin with ankle jets she had bought the previous day. She opened the invisible door on the invisible zeppelin, wanting to catch the gang by surprise, but was dismayed to find that the gang was led by none other than her own boss! For intruding on his day out with friends and breaking into his invisible zeppelin, her boss suspended her officer's badge for five hundred minutes. Meanwhile, another World's Fair attendee by the name of Autumn Whisperwind was wandering around Pisa with a sword, ray gun, and dress, unintentionally cosplaying as a fictional individual who had yet to be invented. Being of the Whisperwind family, she was very conflicted about her gender. Being neither a lady nor a gentleman, she wasn't sure who she was. On unpaid leave, not-an-Officer Foxhound decided to make the most of her time off to develop her skills in science. The lecture on dimensions inspired her to create birefringent goggles, which allowed the wearer to see not only in one or two dimensions, but also the mysterious third dimension! Such an invention was not the limit of her scientific capabilities, as she also brewed up a potion of firing works, intended to be propelled into the air where they explode in a burst of light and sound. In an unfortunate turn of events, she dropped a bottle of firing works on somebody, not only severely harming the attendee, but also creating a tremendous explosion in the earth below. This explosion was close enough to the Tower of Gearsa that it caused the monument to lean over ominously. The fair continued through the night with few outbursts, until Foxhound was once again reunited with her badge. Forgetting that the year was 1475 and that she wasn't Galileo, she attempted to ascend the Leaning Tower of Gearsa to drop a bowling ball and a golf ball on someone. Inside the tower was a spiral staircase, but a mechanical hand kept pushing her down the stairs. After some unsuccessful attempts, Foxhound managed to climb to the top from the outside of the tower. While Foxhound and Da Vinci enjoyed themselves, Autumn was not having such a fantastic evening. After running away from flying skulls and mechanical moles, she bumped into one of the Towers of Eiffel, knocking it over into the other Tower of Eiffel, which in turn knocked over the Gyroscopic Pharaoh exhibit, which fell on and crushed Autumn with several tons of historical significance.